supernaturl_hottiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a supernatural crossbreed between two different species. So far, the only hybrids shown are a cross between a werewolf and vampire. They are one of the most powerful pseudo-undead creatures, having both of the vampire and lycanthrope powers and characteristics. Hybrids possessed both the strengths and weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage, like Day Walking and being able to shift without the Moon's influence. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherit supernatural physical prowess of both vampires and werewolves. Their abilities enhance with age, blood consumption, and due to their werewolf heritage. They also possess a wide array of additional abilities including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires. Because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age. Their wolf form boosts their power. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids. However, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the hybrid will win. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves or vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. As with strength, this attribute increases as they get older upon being sired. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses '- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. *'Super Durability -' Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued. *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though. Klaus can compel non-original vampires, hybrids and humans. *'Immortality '- Like vampires a hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. The hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Hybrid bites takes effect quicker than a werewolf bites. Werewolf venom is always at a hybrid's disposal unlike werewolves themselves which produce them during full moons. *'Petrova doppelgänger blood' - Drinking the blood of the Petrova doppelgänger will complete the transition from werewolf into a hybrid. *'Transformation Control ' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions as wolves when transformed. This is most likely since a transforming hybrid would cause even more damage than a transforming werewolf if the transformation was involuntary. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of displaying their wolf-eyes whenever they wish to. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknessess *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original can compel Hybrids as they are part vampires. *'Klaus' Sire Bond'- Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus. This is because his blood turned them into hybrids, thus freeing them from the pain of turning against their will every full moon. They do have free will but it is very limited and can be overridden by Klaus' command. This weakness can be overcome by willingly transforming into a wolf until the process of transformation stops hurting. *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. This is because it is common knowledge among people, who know of the existence of vampires, that vervain weakens vampires, and nature let them have this disadvantage in case they're mistakenly identified as such. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like werewolves. This is to ensure they're kept in check if they're ever identified as werewolves. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well. *'Hybrid Bloodline -' If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids will die along with him. *'Wooden Stakes' - Stakes can hurt hybrids and neutralize them but it wont kill them. *'Hunters Curse' - If a hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. Category:Species